


bubbly

by veryqueenly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Highschool AU, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: Being in a class with a pack full of chewing gums has never really been a good idea, and you’ve learned that the hard way today.





	bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt from @otp–prompts : Person A is chewing the last piece of gum in a really good pack so person B pulls them into a kiss to low key steal it out of A’s mouth
> 
> check out my writing blog @youngjusticewritings if you've got any requests/ideas that you want me to write!

**bubbly**

* * *

It’s a Thursday afternoon and you’re sitting in the back of the classroom, peacefully chewing on a gum as the teacher continues to dawdle on about her lesson—something about atoms and their structures and whatnots—when the person beside you taps you on the shoulder.

“Hey.” You recognize the person as Jason Todd, one of the most popular boys in school. He’s notorious for being a rumored gang member, although you don’t quite believe it.

He’s good-looking, and although he could be quite snarky and sarcastic at times, you know that deep down, he’s a good person, even if he’s a playboy. You know it; you’ve seen him helping a freshman once, even though he’d probably never forgive you if you so much as tell someone about it.

He’s staring at you, a bored look on his expression. “Hey,” he says once more when he thinks you haven’t heard him. He waves his hand in front of you, trying to catch your attention. “Can I have a gum?”

You immediately tear your gaze away from his face and nod your head, moving to quickly check your pockets before turning back toward him and shaking your head. “Sorry,” you say softly, careful not to be heard by the teacher. “I’m out of it already.”

“Aw, man,” Jason remarks, a disappointed frown forming on the corners of his lips. “Not even a single one?”

You shake your head once more in response, raising a finger and motioning it toward your lips. “This is the last one already,” you say, sticking your tongue at him, almost as if to show him.

Jason smirks, then beckons you to move closer toward him. “Come here,” he says, the smirk still present on his lips. You give him a confused look but do as he says, anyway, leaning your head closer toward him as you wait for his next words.

You watch as his smirk widens just the slightest, watch as he leans his head forward, stopping only once when his face is inches from yours. You furrow your eyebrows in confusion, silently wondering what it is he’s about to do. You open your mouth, about to voice your question, but before you could even do so, he’s already moved to close the distance between the two of you, crashing his lips against yours in a kiss.

Your eyes immediately widen in alarm and you quickly plant your hands against his chest, opting to push him away, but he only grabs your head and pulls you toward him, deepening the kiss.

His lips move against yours, slow and languid like he’s trying to savor every moment. It isn’t long before the moment is over and he’s finally moved to finally pull away from you. For a moment, all you could do is stare at him, still reeling from the events that had just happened, but a call of your name is enough to snap you out of your thoughts.

You quickly turn your head toward the source of the voice, discovering that it’s your teacher. She’s staring at the both of you, a glare in her eyes and a fury in her expression. “Todd, ( **Your Last Name)** ,” she begins, crossing her arms over her chest as she continues to stare at the two of you. “What do you think you’re doing in my class?”

Todd remains silent, the smirk still present on his lips. You open your mouth to give your teacher a response—an explanation of some sort—but another glare from her is enough to silence you.

“You two will be staying after class for some…” she says, trailing off and pausing for a brief moment, trying to find the right words before continuing. “…Disciplinary action. Understood?”

You nod your head obediently at her words, afraid to anger her even more. Jason only gives her a nonchalant shrug, like he couldn’t care less at all, and the teacher only gives him another glare before going back to dawdling on about her lesson.

Jason only gives you a wink, before beginning to chew on a gum. You pause for a moment, staring at him as you try and take all of the events in. You narrow your eyes into a glare as you look at him, only now realizing what it is he’s just done.

He stole your fucking gum.

* * *

 


End file.
